


Distractions

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Series: Olivia Hawke [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia gets distracted while watching Anders heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> *I've set the rating to M on this one, just in case.

Olivia _loved_ to watch Anders heal. Even after being a witness to it for four years, it still fascinated her.

She loved how his magic cast a blue glow over his handsome features, his brows knit together and his lips pressed into a thin line as he concentrated on what he was doing. She loved how she was so attuned to him that she could feel the crackle of his magic in the air as he drew on his mana, the song of his magic singing to her own. She loved when he healed her, how the hair at the back of her neck stood on end, gooseflesh covering her skin as the warmth of his magic sent tingles throughout her body. She loved how the soft touch of his healer's hands still made her stomach flip in excitement, the same way they had the first time he had ever healed her.

She also loved all the other _magical_ things those hands could do.

Olivia blushed at where her thoughts were going, even though it wasn't the first time they had gone there. As much as she loved to watch Anders heal because it captivated her, there were times when watching him use magic made her want to rip his clothes off. Apparently now was one of those times.

Anders finished up with his patient, his eyes drifting over to where Olivia was supposed to making potions. When he saw that she was… distracted… he smirked, a devious glint in his honey eyes.

"You were staring," he said, stepping up to her.

"I was," she replied, moving closer to him. There was no point in denying it; he knew _exactly_ what he did to her.

"Did you make _any_ potions?"

"No," she muttered, and he laughed.

"Then it seems I'm going to have to punish you," he said quietly, placing his hands on her hips and pulling them together. Olivia grinned at him, resting her hands on his chest as she started to fiddle with the buckles of his coat.

"Oh, no. Whatever will I do?" she said, her tone light, not even pretending to be alarmed.

He huffed before quickly glancing around his clinic, assessing that there weren't any more patients for him to heal. He took her hand and led her to the back of the clinic, into the small space he used to live out of. As soon as they were safely hidden from prying eyes, Olivia tugged Anders close, capturing his lips with hers. He pressed her back against the wall as they heatedly kissed, their hands busy loosing the ties and buckles of their clothing.

She had just started to slide her hand into his open pants when he suddenly grabbed her hand, pulling it away and whirling her around. He wasn't gentle about it, roughly trapping her against the wall from behind, pinning her wrists on either side of her head. She squirmed against him, but he just pressed harder, his lips trailing a path of kisses up her neck.

"Beg for it," he huskily whispered into her ear, and Olivia huffed, biting back a grin.

"The Champion of Kirkwall does not _beg_ ," she replied, and he chuckled, his breath tickling her ear.

"We'll see about that, sweetheart." His hand slipped into her robes and under her breast band, the other weaseling its way into her smalls. He got to work teasing her, touching her in ways he knew would drive her _mad_.

"Damn it, Anders," she breathed between pants, her fingers digging into his forearm. He stopped nibbling on her neck, and she could feel him smiling against her skin.

"Just say the words, love," he muttered, moving his fingers closer to their final destination. She moaned, desperately trying to grind against his hand, but he was having none of it.

"Say it," he growled, a short burst of sparks from his fingers accompanying his demand. Olivia bit her lip from crying out at the sudden shock. He'd won; she was completely at his mercy.

"Anders," she started, gasping for the words. "Anders, _please_."

He obliged her, _finally_ touching her the way she wanted. Anders started doing the electricity thing in earnest, the subtle, controlled charges making her head spin with pleasure. She couldn't keep quiet, wordless moans and his name slipping from her lips like a chant. All that mattered in that moment was the weight of his body at her back as he pinned her against the wall, his skilled lips on her neck, and his wonderfully talented hands playing her body like a fiddle.

Her control over her magic slipped fast, the air around them crackling with electricity until she just couldn't take it anymore. Unconsciously, Olivia released a shock of sparks, crying out his name a final time as she finally hit her limit.

Anders peppered her throat with gentle kisses as she came down from her high, his stubble pleasantly scratching against her sensitive skin. She enjoyed the moment of blissful peace, until it was cut short, one of his assistants calling out for him.

"I'm not done with you yet," he murmured, spinning her around so she was facing him again. She rolled her eyes at the smug look he was giving her, mischief still dancing in his eyes. He placed his hand on her face, gently caressing her cheek as he leaned in for a long, deep kiss. "We'll finish this later," he said when the kiss broke, nuzzling her face.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak just yet. Anders planted one last kiss to her forehead before heading back out to deal with his new patients. Olivia took a moment to compose herself before joining.

She couldn't wait to get home and give him a taste of his own medicine.


End file.
